


Speculation

by impishiconism



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Memory Fic, POV Alternating, Partial Use of Non-Canon Pronouns, Wow that's a lot of thoughts for a tiny little gun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impishiconism/pseuds/impishiconism
Summary: Vos has a lot of free time in-between hunts for those on the List. It uses a lot of that time to think.
Kudos: 2





	Speculation

He's not sure about it all. It's -- it's all too _convenient_ to have all happened naturally. He can barely remember anything before being a part of the DJD -- even of the time he was still unofficially with them. He knows only the most basic things about himself before the war.  
He remembers _some_ things -- working with Megatron during important battles, meeting Tarn, where he was during important events like the Simanzi Massacre.  
But other than that, it's pretty much a blur. No overly personal memories, no old friends that he can recall, no small moments that weren't important but _meant_ something.

There's a good chance of him having had empurata in the past, though definitely a less invasive/obvious type than most. For his model, he was most likely used by senate guards, with his sentience meant to improve aim and nothing else. Changing too much about his frame, especially the hands, would not have been worth it. And with the conditions he was likely kept in, he would probably have acted in a way that got him de-faced to discourage further trouble. There was also a chance of rudimentary Shadowplay being involved, as he was too valuable an asset to be simply killed or thrown out, but might have been a threat to the senate unaltered.  
Additionally, based on what he's observed of the other members of the DJD, sans Nickel, it's fairly obvious that they may have gone through some sort of Shadowplay procedure. Tarn is the most obvious; based on his history he shouldn't have had any reason to be as... _fanatical_ of Megatron as he was. It would have been easy to tweak a few things when he was getting his full-frame rebuild. He suspects that everyone else's modifications (if any, or substantial enough to count) were much more subtle, perhaps simply raising tolerance levels for seeing blood and guts, or increasing an already-there will to torture. He certainly couldn't remember a time before the DJD where his mask had been used for anything other than self defense.


End file.
